


Shocking experience

by SweetPeach554



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fucking, Nature, Nudity, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pokephilia, tent, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPeach554/pseuds/SweetPeach554
Summary: It’s a cold night and Misty wakes up at the noise of Pikachu.  She lets him into her tent where they both have some interesting experience.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Pikachu, Misty - Relationship, pikachu - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Shocking experience

**Author's Note:**

> Hello every one. I do not own Pokémon nor the characters in this story. I borrow them for some fun.  
> This fan fiction is erotic, so if you don’t like mature content were people have sex, please don’t read.  
> The story takes place in the Pokémon world. All the way back at the beginning, when Misty, Ash, and Pikachu met, and started traveling together. They often sleep outside in the woods which it’s where the story starts.  
> Please enjoy :)

Story begins:

Misty woke up as she felt someone or something messing with her tent. It felt as if something was trying to open it up. She faintly heard the sound of the zipper clinging. She opened her eyes slowly but slightly, afraid of what she might see.

"Oh it's only you, Pikachu!" she exhaled in relieve as she saw his little silhouette. Pikachu was tugging at the zipper and she wondered why.

Misty got out of her sleeping bag and proceeded to open her tent. The cold air hit her like a bag full of mankeys. Her chest quickly reacted to the cold air making her nipples erect. She had removed her small bra before going to bed and her thin yellow tanktop gave no protection from the cold. Misty thought to her self, it was not that cold when I went to sleep.

"Pi...Pi...Pi-ka-chu!" he exclaimed, shivering and pointing to Ash. Misty looked over and saw Ash curled up into a little ball within his sleeping bag.

"Ohhh... you can't get in to the sleeping bag with Ash... you poor thing!” Misty pulled Pikachu in, hugging him close to her. He felt cold with a small tremble to his little body. She wonder how long he had been suffering. Ash looked like he was out cold and the camp fire was just big enough to keep pests away, not enough to keep him warm. 

"There, all nice and warm now!" Misty sweetly told Pikachu while caressing his skin. 

Pikachu agreed with Misty and nuzzled in against her. It can get pretty cold in the forests at night, even if the days are warm.

Misty gave Pikachu a small kiss in his head and placed him down. She closed the tent back up and slipped back in to her sleeping bag. She waved Pikachu in and he gladly dove in next to her. 

It was pretty warm in the bag as well as quiet within the tent. There was a soft orange glow inside of it, either from the full moon outside or from the small camp fire. Pikachu felt at ease, his little body starting to get feeling back. 

Misty pulled the sleeping back over both of them and hugged Pikachu. “Good night,” she told him and drifted away. Pikachu pressed his back towards Misty and enjoyed her warmth. It was a sensation that Pikachu had not felt for a long time. Misty went back to sleep easily while he slowly drifted off. 

In a half asleep state, Pikachu’s thoughts quickly went back to a time before Professor Oak captured him. He remembered the happy days in the plains and forest near Pallet. He remembered the other pikachus he lived and played with in the warm summer days and cool nights. His mind continued to wondered off, and he remembered a special female pikachu who he was once attracted to. She was the most beautiful to him, among all other female pikachus. He loved her eyes and he missed her lovely smell, but what he missed the most was the warmth of her body.

Pikachu’s body reacted to these memories, getting warmer and excited as he continued to dream on. He remembered how in sync they where to one another. Their bodies full of hormones and desires. One day they decided to mate. They rubbed each other faces sending sparks flying from their electric glands and stimulating their bodies. Pikachu moved behind the lovely female pikachu and placed his face between her legs. He gently licked her on her most sensitive of areas, making her ready to take him in. That’s where his dream changed in to a nightmare, an old man pop up from the bushes and hit him in the head with something. Suddenly, he was stuck in a pokeball. Unable to fulfill his carnal desired and never to see his lovely female companion.

Pikachu eyes opened and he was disappointed that even in his dream he was unable to release his natural carnal desires. His body was warm and his lower end ached. He looked down and he saw his penis protruding out of his hiding place, fully arouse. He tried to close his eyes and go back to his dream but he couldn’t. He was too stimulated to go back to sleep. 

Forgetting where he was, Pikachu rolled over, plunging his face between Misty's breasts. "Ka!" he squeaked in delight. 

Misty’s breast were small but big enough for pikachu’s face to dive in between them. Either because of her moving around through the night or because of his wiggling, her shirt had shifted. One of her straps moved past her shoulder, down to her arm exposing most of her chest. One of her breasts was mostly bared with just the nipple covered by the fabric but still giving a hint of her areola. 

Paralyzed and wide eyed, Pikachu could do nothing but lie there with his face pressed to her chest. Pikachu did enjoyed the warm feel of Misty’s soft skin and firmness of her young breasts. The only uncomfortable part was the feel of the fabric of her shirt on his bulging member.

Pikachu wiggle trying to get comfortable but his movement backfired. Misty mumbled something in her sleep and placed her arms around Pikachu, pulling him even closer  
against her. His attempts to find some room had moved her shirt once again uncovering her midsection. Now, his erection was pressing against her bare stomach.

Pikachu loved the feel of Misty’s soft skin around him but his member was being squished between them. It felt weird but good at the same time. Pikachu started to shake from the stimulation he was getting from her skin on his member. He hadn't had sex since way before his capture, and couldn't take it for much longer. His member throbbed against Misty’s stomach, twitching every so often from arousal. He moved again harder trying to make some space between him and Misty. Suddenly, Misty’s nipple popped out as her shirt shifted down again.

"Chuuu..." he moaned as he got more aroused than he already was. He needed some relieve, so he moved a paw up and pushed Misty’s breast down towards him. He nervously stuck out his tongue until it meet her nipple. He lap her tit a few times gathering courage and then slowly began to gently lick it all around.

Meanwhile, Misty was dreaming her favorite dream. 

She was a mermaid living under the sea with all the water Pokemon. She was sitting on a rock when a Seel came over and sat on her lap. She petted the Seel and eventually the Seel nuzzled against her. The Seel playfully moved his head from her lap, up to her stomach, and eventually up to her chest. Misty enjoyed his smooth skin on hers own. 

She giggled and hugged it. The Seel licked her face in appreciation which Misty still found to be amazing, she regarded them as Pokémon kisses. The pokemon continued licking and gradually moved down to her chest. His tongue felt funny and good, but then the dream changed to something unfamiliar. Misty noticed that she had no bra and the Seel was licking her bare breasts. She slithy moan at the feeling of his warm tongue on her expose breast. As the sensation continued, the dream slowly faded, and Misty realized that there was actually someone lapping at her nipple...it felt amazingly good.

"Wha..." she mumble. Drowsy and disoriented, she open her sleep-clogged eyes. She moved her head and looked down to see Pikachu rapidly running his tongue over her erect nipple. His cheeks glowing with a soft blue light. She hesitated for a second but then pushed him away from her. She noticed a string of saliva dripping from her breast to his tongue.

"Pikachu! what are you... AHH!" she exclaimed trying to formulate a sentence but then she caught sight of his erect penis. She froze, unable to take her eyes off his member. It was as big as one of his ears, brownish yellow at the base, blending to a more solid brown at the head. It was fully erect with a small drop of a clear liquid on the tip of it, glistening. 

Misty was in shock. She had never seen a Pokémons’ penis before, and she would have never imagined that Pikachu would have such a big dick, given his small body. Her heart pounded. Surely he couldn't...Pokemon didn't... Her thoughts were a jumble, and she was beginning to feel strangely warm...

Pikachu licked his lips and looked up. His face was flush and in a soft voice said,"Pi-kaa.” He wanted to continue his exploration of Misty’s body. His dick still rock hard.

Misty looked at her nipple and it was fully aroused. This was the sensation that she felt in her dream, a pleasant sensation. She looked at his cock, and started to wonder, what would it feel like? How would it feel in her hand, in her mouth or even inside of her. Thousand images went through her mind. She blushed, feeling a dampness spread in her underwear. You are not really considering it?, Misty thought to herself.

She looked at pikachu and notice that he was leaning forward. His tongue pocking out trying to reach her again. His cheeks still slithy glowing. He looked so cute, Misty thought. Those cute little eyes looking at her with love and desire. His little devilish tongue was so cute and adorable just wiggling around. Misty could tell that he wanted her. She thought it was strange for a Pokémon to want to be with a human, but it was also strange that she was considering letting him.

And...She was...

"Oooh Pikachu!" she said softly. Pikachu turn to face her, hoping the softness of her voice meant good news. “You want to be with me?” Misty asked already knowing the answer. 

“Pika,” Pikachu nodded. 

“Do you want me to help you with your little problems down there?” Misty asked again, also knowing his answer. 

“Chu...pikachu!” Exclaimed Pikachu. His eyes looked sad for a moment, almost as if asking for relieve, and his penis twitched, full with tension.

“Okay, but give me a minute to get ready. Okay?” Misty told Pikachu, which he responded with a nod. 

Misty opened the sleeping bag and gently placed Pikachu on the floor next to her. She gave him a smile and laid back down. She removed her shirt first, finally freeing both breasts. Then, she reached down, unzipped her blue shorts, and slipped them off her small hips. She took a hold of her white underwear, but stopped herself, remembering that she was in the middle of the woods with Ash sleeping close by. She needed to double check if everything was clear. 

Pikachu, in the other hand, was delighted seeing Misty undress. He liked her small curves and supple skin. He could faintly smell her pussy. Pikachu got excited. His gamble seemed to pay off. He was going to finally be able to fulfill his carnal desire and get some relief. 

Misty pocked Pikachu on the nose and in a sweet soft voice told him, “Almost done. Let me just check outside.”

“Kaaaa!” responded Pikachu. 

As Misty crawled to the door, he stared at Misty’s ass. He loved the way it swayed as she moved. Her small thin panties hugging her curves. He could see a small hint of her slit through them. 

Misty opened the tent and peered outside. She could tell that Ash was still sound asleep. She could even hear his loud snores across the way and through his bag. He could sleep through anything, she thought. A smiled appeared on Misty’s face as she closed the tent back up. She was ready to give herself to her desires and to Pikachu’s.

Misty, still on all fours, turned her head to look at Pikachu. She was surprised when she didn’t see him, but suddenly she felt something pressing against her underwear. She closed her eyes and clinched her hands as she felt her panties being pushed inward. Pikachu got behind her and was rubbing his nose on her crotch. Misty could feel his every inhale and exhale.

Pikachu loved the smell of Misty’s pussy. It reminded him of his once lost mate. His member got harder than it already was.

“You inpatient little devil,” Misty told Pikachu. “Okay, Pikachu. We can begin.” She moved back to her sleeping bag while Pikachu stepped aside. She laid on her back again and nodded at Pikachu with a smile on her flush face.

Pikachu immediately got on top of Misty and began licking her nipples. This time Misty was fully awake to appreciate the sensation. She groaned as he sucked on one breast and caressed the other one with his paw. His short silky fur rubbed on her skin and his warm thick cock pressed against her.

Now that Pikachu had all access to her, he worked on both breasts. He would switch between sucking and licking each nipple to the delight of Misty. His warm mouth felt amazing on her. His little wet tongue lapping her tits sent jolts of pleasure through her body. She even loved when he licked the areola around her nipple. Her pussy quiver in excitement. She moved a hand down below and felt her wetness through her panties as she rubbed over her slit.

This was a sensation she had never felt before. Her nipples were puffy and perfectly erect. Her pussy was wet and her body extremely warm from head to toe. All she heard was slurping sounds from Pikachu, over and over. She could feel Pikachu trust his hips slowly forward, gently rubbing his member on her skin. 

Misty was glad she decided to take a chance with Pikachu. Then suddenly, Pikachu stopped for a moment. Misty looked down, but after a second, she felt a new sensation making her arch her back. Pikachu started to rub his electric glands on Misty’s nipples, sending bolts of pleasure through her body. Misty bent her legs and slipped her hand below her underwear. She moaned over and over while rubbing her clit. She didn’t know a sensation like this was even possible. 

After a couple of minutes, Misty curled her toes and arched her back while releasing a long groan. Pikachu had made her cum. Her fingers and panties were completely drenched. Misty decided that it was time to return the favor and pleasure Pikachu. 

“Pi...kachu. Stop...for a...moment,” gasped Misty trying to get Pikachu’s attention, but he was still furiously sucking, licking and rubbing on her young breasts.

“Stop, Pikachu!” Exclaimed Misty with more gusto then before. This time Pikachu heard her and stopped, small sparks flying from his chicks. 

“Come over here.” Misty grabbed him with both hands and raised him over her face. Pikachu was not sure what was happening but he had no control. 

Misty lowered him down and kissed him on his little lips. Pikachu was surprised for a second but then he closed his eyes enjoying her soft warm lips. He pushed his tongue forward and Misty did the same until her tongue meet his. She played with his little tongue, caressing it, rolling it and sucking on it. 

Misty rolled over placing Pikachu flat on his back. She could feel the heat of his member on her chest. While still kissing him, she placed her weight on her elbows and moved her knees towards her. She had her legs spread wide apart and back arched sticking out her young ass up in to the sky. She was ready and it was her turn to tease him. 

Misty separated from the kiss and moved down. She placed little kisses on Pikachu’s hard shaft as she maneuver down.

“Aaahhh!” Squealed Pikachu in delight. Her lips felt soft and tender. He hoped she wrapped them around him soon, before he exploded in excitement.

Once Misty reaches the base of his penis, she noticed his two small testicles. She thought they looked cute and decided to lap them gently. One of Pikachu’s feet kicked feeling the sensation. Misty smile and then ran her tongue from the base to the tip. His cock was hard and twitched as she moved up slowly. His member tasted a little bit salty but sweet as well. She did it two more times stopping at the bottom to play with his balls. Misty could hear Pikachu moan in pleasure.

Then, Misty shifted her weight and took a hold of Pikachu’s cock with her right hand. She was still surprised at how big it was. She moved it towards her and lapped the tip with her tongue a few times. 

“Pi...pi...kaaaa!” Moan Pikachu, his body trembling with pleasure.

Misty proceeded by stroking it slowly, exploring his length. She tasted her lips and decided she was ready to take him in. She licked his shaft few more times from the base to the tip. Then, she covered the head of his cock with her mouth and ran her tongue around it like she was licking a lollipop. 

Pikachu’s body tensed up feeling Misty’s mouth around him. Her wicket tongue lapping his cock felt like no other feeling before. He closed his eyes and let drool drop from his mouth. 

Meanwhile, Misty continue her playful exploration of him member. She sucked the head a few times, in and out, letting her lips caress it. She then removed her hand from Pikachu’s shaft and held it with just her mouth. Slowly, she moved down his dick until her nose touched his belly. Pikachu was surprised that she took his whole penis in. He looked down and saw her head gently bobbing. Misty was letting her throat adjust to the sensation.

After a few seconds, she moved her mouth up his cock as she inhale for air and then slowly went down again holding at the base. Pikachu’s dick was hot and hard. Misty could feel the plump veins around it. She could also feel Pikachu shake as she held his shaft towards the back of her throat.

“Pika...Pi!” cried Pikachu asking for more.

Misty’s clit twitched in excitement. She loved feeling wanted. She also felt, for the first time, sexy and desirable. She wanted to please Pikachu but also wanted to please herself. Misty also liked how his dick felt in her mouth and imagined how his hard cock would feel inside of her. 

Misty begun going up and down Pikachu’s shaft, sucking it as she went up and caressing it with her tongue as she went down. Over and over she went only stopping to play with the tip, sending chills all over Pikachu’s body. All you could hear was slurp, slurp, slurp and moans of pleasure coming from both.

Pikachu looked down and saw Misty red head bouncing up and down. Her mouth was hugging his cock and her lips were stretching every time she went up his dick. He was in heaven but he didn’t know how much he could last. He was doing his best to endure, but her mouth felt so good.

As Misty continued, she felt Pikachu tense up and push his hips up towards her, matching her rhythm. She wonder why at first but then thought that he was probably getting close to the edge. Misty wasn’t sure if she wanted to finish him off or slow down to make the moment last. She moved her mouth to the tip and sucked it, in and out, while she moved her hand around his cock and gently stroked it. 

After a few pumps, she felt a small amount of liquid squirted out from the head of his member. Misty didn’t waist any time, she gathered the precum with her tongue and tasted it. “It’s sweet and milky. Probably because of all the berries Pokémon eat,” Misty thought. She swallowed it and then ran her tongue all over the head of Pikachu’s cock collecting any other trace of the yummy nectar. After eating all of the cum, Misty went back to sucking Pikachu’s whole dick. Up and down she went, trying to squeeze the rest of his semen out. 

Pikachu was going to cum, he felt it. His body twitched as he was getting closer and closer with each suck of his penis. “Chu...chu..pikaaa!” Groan Pikachu but Misty didn’t slow down. Pikachu’s cheeks sparkled more than before. He lean forward and placed his little paws on Misty’s head. He closed his eyes and he finally released.

“Chuuuuuuu!!” Screamed Pikachu.

Misty felt liquid come out of Pikachu’s cock. She slid her mouth all the way down to the base and letted him spray her throat with his seed. She felt Pikachus hands press down on her head as he released. She swallowed what she could and then moved up sucking in his sweet milky semen. It was thicker and sweeter than the little drip of pre-cum before. She went up and down slowly a few times trying to pump out every drop. 

Misty’s soft lips slowly detached from Pikachu’s cock with an almost kiss like release of his head. A small string of goo stretched from her mouth to the tip of Pikachu’s penis. Misty swallowed the remaining sweet liquid she had in her mouth and smiled toward Pikachu. He was laying on his back with a small twitch to his legs. 

Misty noticed that Pikachu’s dick was losing its length. She was disappointed as she wanted to see how it would feel like inside of her. She moved back to his cock and started kissing it gently. “Hey Pikachu? Are you done or you wanna play some more?” she sweetly asked between kisses.

“Pi..pi..kaaaa...chu...chu,” Pikachu answered while slowly raising his head and nodding. He was still feeling the waves of pleasure from finally coming. It had been a long time and Misty’s mouth just felt like heaven. But once he answered, his head drop back down.

Misty smiled and slipped away from Pikachu. She moved to the other end of the tent and laid down on her back. She raised her legs and slipped her small panties off. She sat back up and tossed her panties towards Pikachu. With a little bit of luck, she hit him right on his face. She spread her legs and leaned back while placing her arms behind her for support. She waited patiently for Pikachu’s reaction.

Pikachu, in the other hand, was caught by surprise by the panties. He didn’t know what it was at first but then he got a sniff of the fabric. He could smell Misty’s scent on them. It was the same smell from earlier when he shoved his nose on her most private of places. Pikachu sat up, and immediately, his eyes got wide. He saw Misty waving her hand at him to come over while sitting completely naked. It was too dark to see clearly but Pikachu could make out Misty’s bare pussy. He got arouse again and walked slowly towards her, sniffing the air for guidance.

Misty was a little confuse but also thought that Pikachu looked cute sniffing the air. She knew animals had a great sense of smell but didn’t imagine that Pikachu would use it to get to her. May be it’s a Pikachu thing, Misty told her self. She spread her legs wide apart and waited for Pikachu to reach her.

Pikachu stopped when he sensed the source of the aroma was near. He opened his eyes and paused for a moment, gazing at Misty’s dripping pink pussy. It was almost completely bare except for a small strip of thin red pubic hairs. He took several breaths, breathing in her musk. So far everything looked familiar but better make sure, thought Pikachu.

Pikachu nuzzled his nose on Misty’s vagina. It felt cold on her skin and it made her twitch on touch. He reached out with his little tongue and started licking her aroused pussy. Pikachu begun slowly, lapping on Misty’s lips at first and then licking up and down her entire slit. Misty gasp feeling his warm tongue exploring her. It was a sensation unlike any she'd ever experienced and she wanted more. 

At that moment, Pikachu found her opening and plunged his tongue inside. Misty moan as his tongue went in and out of her. Her arms gave in and she went to the ground while Pikachu continued eating her out. She moved her hands to her breasts, pulling and pinching her nipples while moaning over and over. She spread her legs wide apart, giving Pikachu all access to her pussy.

Pikachu moved his little hands up and spread Misty’s pussy wider. He dove his tongue as deep as he could, devouring Misty’s juices. He loved her taste and he was enjoying the sounds coming from Misty, moaning in pleasure. 

Pikachu slowly moved his tongue up and found Misty’s clit. He gave it a few laps and Misty’s body quickly reacted to it. She arched her back and stifled a cry as concentric waves of pleasure shot out from between her legs and wrecked her body. Over and over, Pikachu lap and sucked on Misty’s clit. She inched ever so close to an orgasm with each stroke. 

“So...good Pikachu...that feels...so...good. I want you...inside of me!” gasp Misty while she came. Her pussy drenched again. She was ready and wanted to feel Pikachu’s cock inside of her.

Pikachu gave a few more licks to Misty’s pussy, savoring her sweet juices, and then climbed up. He was ready too.

His little paws inched him up over Misty until his stiff shaft touched her quivering wet cunt. He pushed his hip forward trying to find an opening but his member just slipped up and wedged between her folds. Misty winced as his member flicked her clit. She could feel how hard he was, and his cock felt as hot as a Charmander’s tail pressed against her sensitive skin. Misty winced again feeling Pikachu thrust his dick a few more times, failing with each attempt but rubbing her clit every time.

“Here, let me help you,” Misty told Pikachu while reaching down with her hand. She grasped him cock and guided it on to her opening. “There you go Pikachu.” 

Pikachu didn’t waste time and leaned back down pressing his member on to Misty’s pussy. She could feel her vagina sink inward from Pikachu’s weight. She hold her breath as she felt the tip of his dick spread her pussy slightly but then it retracted. Pikachu pushed again before Misty could grab breath, and this time, his member broke through. The head of Pikachu’s cocked plunged in into Misty’s tight pussy. 

“Aaaah!!” Winced Misty . It was the first time she had ever had a penis inside of her. The first time having anything bigger than her finger, inside of her. It was a strange feeling, a combination of pain and pleasure. She could feel her pussy hugging the brown head of Pikachu’s cock while her hymen was stretching to make space for his bulging member. A thought crossed her mind, she was a virgin no more. 

“Pika! Chu, Pika!” said Pikachu in a concern tone.

Misty looked towards him and smiled, “I’m okay. You can continue.”

Pikachu nodded and slowly pulled his member out. He could feel her pussy stretch outward as he exited her opening. After leaving her, he pushed his hips down again sliding his dick back in, finding it easier then before. He repeated this action a few more times, moving in and out of her pussy. Each time, he would press down a little more pushing deeper and deeper in to her pink slit. 

“Pi...ka!” Squealed Pikachu. He was now sliding in and out half of his dick with ease. He was finally mating once again and it felt so good.

Meanwhile, Misty was moaning as the small discomfort she felt before faded and waves of pleasure rippled through her body with each of Pikachu’s hip thrusts. She moved her hands back to her chest and began playing with her nipples once more. They were sensitive from the long playful night she had but that just made her feeling even better.

“Mmmmmm...” Misty lead out a moan of pleasure but she still wanted more. She knew Pikachu had not pushed all of his member in yet and wanted to find out how that would feel like.

“Please...push it all in, Pikachu!” gasped Misty.

Pikachu was more than delighted to give Misty what she asked for. He pushed with all his weight, shoving his hard cock into her, until her slit met his crotch.

“Piiiii!” growled Pikachu feeling Misty’s pussy squeeze his member tight.

Misty, in the other hand, screamed while arching her back, “Aaaahhhhh!” She again felt a mixture of pleasure and pain. She squeezed her breast hard just trying to hold on to something while her body reacted to Pikachu’s stiff member. Pikachu’s cock felt hard as steel and it twitched trying to adjust to her tightness. His dick reached deep inside of her, all the way to her back walls.

They both pause for a second, one enjoying the moment and the other one gathering her breath while her body adjusted to the new sensation. Then, Misty sensed Pikachu pull part of his cock out and gently slide it all the way back in, pushing his weight in to her.

“Piiii!” squealed Pikachu as he continued pumping his dick in and out. Every time, he pumped more of his length in and out Misty. Every time, with more and more speed. Soon, the tent got filled with Misty’s moans of pleasure and the slapping noises produced by Pikachu body slamming into Misty.

Misty spreed her legs as wide as she could giving Pikachu the freedom to reach deep within her. She played with her breast intensifying her building orgasm. Misty was in bliss, experiencing a pleasure she never thought existed, and through the fog, all she hear was Pikachu losing himself, “Pi...Pi...Pi...Pi...” She looked down and saw him with eyes closed and with a big smile on his face. She thought he looked so cute. She was glad that she gave her self to him. He had been loving, caring, and a great little fucking machine.

“Yes...yes...so good...Pi...Ka...CHU!!” Misty cried as she came all over Pikachu’s cock. Pikachu, though, didn’t slow down. He kept pumping his drenched shaft in to her.

Once her orgasm passed, Misty bit her lip trying to stifled her groans. Pikachu’s cock still felt so good. She didn’t want pikachu to stop fucking her but she didn’t know how much longer Pikachu could last. She reached down with one hand and caress his still glowing cheeks. Pikachu opened his little eyes at her contact. Misty sweetly said, “Slow down just a bit. Don’t be on a rush pikachu. Last a little longer.” 

Pikachu nodded and proceeded to slow down. He did long strokes. He pulled his cock out almost to the tip and then slowly pushed it all the way in, letting Misty’s pussy cares his length. Misty loved each inch but specially when his dick pressed on her cervix. 

“Piiii...Piiii!!” groan Pikachu as he slip his full member in and out, drool collecting on one side of his mouth.

After a few pumps from Pikachu, Misty moved a hand down and rubbed her pussy, massaging the sides and her clit. She couldn’t believe how hard Pikachu cock still was. She couldn’t believe she had been fucking him for this long. She wonder how other Pokémon penises would be like or if Ash’s dick would even come close to Pikachu’s. Misty was glad that Pikachu was her first. She looked at Pikachu’s face and in her mind she told her self, “This won’t be the last time we sleep together. I will fuck him again.”

“Aaaahhhh!!” moan Misty feeling Pikachu speed up. “You want it fast, Pikachu?” she asked.

Pikachu nodded and cried, “Pi!!”

Misty instantly knew what he wanted, “you wanna come, right?”

Pikachu nodded again as he picked up more speed.

Misty winced feeling Pikachu’s dick sly in and out of her like a piston. “Yeah...fuck me. Fuck me, Pikachu!” She groan feeling an orgasm building up. “Make me come. Please Pikachu. Make me come with you dick!” Misty moan over and over.

“Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi” went Pikachu as he slammed himself into Misty’s tight pussy. He was a flash using his agility to pump his cock. The tent was filled with grunts, moans, and slap sounds. Both Misty and Pikachu inching closer and closer to a climax bigger than before.

Misty arched her back feeling her orgasm ready to explode. Heavenly pleasure filling her whole body.

Pikachu, in the other hand, wanted to hold on as long as he could, enjoying every last second but he new he was about to release his seed. His cheeks sparkling with excitement and his whole body tensing up.

“Cum in me, Pikachu!” Misty grown loudly. Pikachu, hearing this, finally let go.

“PiKA...CHUUUU!!!!” He screamed as he shot his semen inside Misty’s quivering pussy. His body exploded sending a bolt of lighting into the air, making a hole on the roof of the tent. 

Misty got caught on the bolt of energy Pikachu released but it didn’t hurt her. Instead, the lighting made her orgasm even that more pleasurable as she felt electricity from head to toe. Her body tensed as she released her juices and felt Pikachu’s hot seed filling her up. His member felt bigger than before as it pumped her with his liquid.

After what felt like a life time, Pikachu’s cocked released the final drops of cum in to Misty, his body spent of all energy. He drop face down into Misty’s stomach but with his member still inside of her. 

Misty slowly regain her physical capabilities after the thunderous orgasm dissipated. She felt a tingle on the tip of her fingers and toes as well as her tits. She swallowed hard and looked down towards the motionless rodent. 

Misty smiled. She was happy she gave herself to desire and was happy she did it with Pikachu. She felt Pikachu’s cock slowly leave her as it retreated back to its hiding spot, and as it did, Misty felt some of the warm cum ooze out of her sore pussy.

“Are you okay, Pikachu?” asked Misty.

Pikachu slowly moved his head up, trying to look at Misty. He gently nodded and dropped back down on to Misty’s stomach. 

Misty reached down and took a hold of his tire little lover. She pulled him up to her chest and then wrapped her arms around him. She caressed Pikachu tenderly, enjoying the moment. She leaned and kissed him on the top of his head, “thank you, Pikachu.”

“Piiii...” he slightly moan. Misty softly laughed seeing how spent Pikachu was. 

After a couple of minutes of cuddling, Misty slowly picked up Pikachu and made her way back to the sleeping bag. She placed him down and then went to her backpack to grab some toilet paper. She clean herself up, got a new pair of panties, and got dressed again. 

She slipped into the sleeping bag next to Pikachu and pulled him close to her chest again. She cover both of them and laid there observing Pikachu breath peacefully. He looked almost asleep. Misty thought about what happen that day. Her body sore and tire from the pounding the little guy had gave her, but she loved every second.

Misty kissed Pikachu again on his head and softly spoke,”that was amazing, Pikachu. We definitely going to do that again.” Pikachu gently smile and leaned into her chest. He finally past out asleep.

Misty caressed Pikachu fur a few times letting drowsiness take over her. As she faded, she noticed the hole on the tent. She thought to herself, that’s going to be hard to explain tomorrow. 

-the end...


End file.
